


Wait, What?

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collegestuck, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, alcohol mention, flushed horse boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smol horse boy finally asks out his long time crush nice nICE NICE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait, What?

*In Horuss’s POV

You swallow thickly, disliking the slight smell of alcohol from the party.

 

Ugh.

 

You wouldn’t have gone to this party but Meulin told you that a certain red-haired college student would be there as well. You get shoved to the side a little by a couple and almost are ticked off but you spot a couple shocks of red-tipped hair.

 

Suddenly this doesn’t seem like such a good idea anymore and your stomach churns nervously.

 

He keeps walking in your direction, probably just looking for Damara. You turn sharply on the heel of your laced up boots, about to leave but a slight pressure on your shoulder stops you.

 

You expect it to be somebody trying to flirt with you thinking you’re a girl because of your long mane of hair and you are fully prepared to push the person away from you as you turn back towards them.

 

Oh goodness, god help you.

 

It’s Rufioh. He signals to go out of the building and you nod, hoping he can’t tell how hard you’re blushing.

 

He takes your hand and pulls you out of the building through the crowds of people outside into the cool night air then releases your hand again. You know your cheeks are burning up but his own are tinged light pink and he seems nervous though you aren’t sure why. “What is it?” you ask quietly.

 

You hope you haven’t done something bothersome to him.

 

He opens and closes his mouth a couple times and one of his hands goes to mess with the hair at the nape of his neck. It’s one of his nervous quirks, just like when you pick at your shirt cuffs.

 

“I was hoping that...” he say and then there’s more fumbling for words “Yes, Rufioh?” you resist the perfect horse pun on his name at the moment, if only as not to come off childish. “Do you need a ride home or something of that sort?” you continue; You’ve become something of the official driver for your (Admittedly small) group of friends so that seems fairly plausible.

“No nothing like that doll, it’s uhm...something between us? Sh*t, i’m rather bad at this,” he says with a nervous smile.

 

He really does look fairly feminine what was it, a bishounen? You think that’s what it’s called at least.

 

The words make alarm bells go off in your head telling you this isn’t a good situation, it’s way too easy to confess to him here.

 

“I hope that it is not something i’ve done in that case.”

 

He shakes his head a little “No uh...Meulin told me you wanted to talk to me about something. It’s probably bs but...” he trails off slowly and you’re almost angry at Meulin.

 

She set this up, didn’t she?

 

You kick at the ground for a moment and your long hair drapes over your shoulders again “No, she was right. I didn’t really want her to tell you but I guess she knows me a little too well,” you laugh a little, nervous.

 

“D*mn man, that’s a little heavy,” he replies in a ‘woah chill out’ sort of tone.

 

“Apologies, Rufioh. I was hoping that you and I could...” you pause and stumble over words “That I- we could...” he looks at you questioningly, lightly penciled in eyebrows rising a little.

 

You stare resolutely at the ground, your voice barely audible “I was hoping that I could take you out sometime. I’m sorry I must be making a foal of myself.”

 

You only realize that you’ve made a horse pun a moment after you’ve said it and your cheeks burn an even darker red, completely embarrassed.

 

You’d been hoping to avoid the use of any horse puns, but when you get nervous they just seem to gallop from your mouth.

 

There’s another one.

 

He starts laughing, his thin shoulders shaking. You feel nervous all over again and hunch your shoulders forwards a little.

 

“Sh*t sorry doll, I’m not laughing at you. Just laughing at the horse pun,” he manages to get out then bursts into laughs again.

 

You feels slightly more relaxed, but the ball of nerves in your throat isn’t helping at all.

 

His laughter tapers off again and you swallow thickly when he looks up at you again, almost amber colored eyes fixing on your icy blue ones.

 

Oh my goodness, he’s so pretty.

 

Your gut wrenches nervously when he opens his mouth to speak “I-” he breaks off a little

 

“...I’d like that.”


End file.
